Prologue/Tok'ra arrives
(Federation space, Starbase 356) Inside Starbase 356 the USS Enterprise is being worked on still after its battle with the Der'kal cruiser, as the Intrepid enters the starbase for some work after a brief engagement with a Der'kal destroyer class ship. Captain's log stardate 64889.3, the Enterprise is still docked at Starbase 356 after our fight with the Der'kal combat cruiser, we've captured and now are studying really well on loan to us is Lieutenant Commander B'Elanna Torres from the Intrepid she's giving Commander Lefler a hand with repairs as for me I'm in my ready room thinking about what happened. (Captain's ready room) Captain Martin is looking out his window looking at the list of the crewmen who were killed when deck 5 blew, when the doors chimed. Come Captain Martin says as he's not looking at the doors. Typhuss walks into the half darken ready room. Its dark in here, John says Typhuss as he looks at John. Most of the power relays in here were shot by the attack Commander Lefler and Commander Torres tell me they're working on it John says as he walks down and sits behind his desk and hands Typhuss the Enterprise fatalities list. That's a lot of names says Typhuss as he looks at John. 14 crewmen were lost how do you deal with it John says as he looks at Typhuss. Its not easy, this war you are going to lose people you have to find a way to deal with this says Typhuss as he looks at John. Yeah, as well as a daughter who is a rebel John says as he looks at Typhuss. Kelly is only six years old, is she giving you a hard time says Typhuss as he looks at John. She's starting to get that diva stage well she is half Trill John says as he looks at Typhuss. Hoshi is in that stage where she wants to be with me all the time and gets sad if I have to go says Typhuss as he looks at John. Man we're both married to beautiful women and have kids I never pictured myself marrying a Trill don't get me wrong Ezri is beautiful and cute but its this whole past life thing that has me getting use to being with her and then I think of when Kelly reaches the age to take a symbiont what will I do John says as he looks at Typhuss. You know I never thought I would fall in love with a Bajoran woman and marry her, live on Bajor and become a farmer says Typhuss as he looks at John. Bridge to Captain Martin sorry to disturb you sir but a Tok'ra cargo vessel has dropped out of hyperspace and their requesting they meet with you, Captain Kira and SG-1 Commander McCabe says over the comm. Tell them permission granted Mr. McCabe and escort them to the observation lounge Captain Martin says as he looks at Typhuss. Wonder what they want Typhuss John says as he gets up from the chair and walks next to Typhuss. I don't know says Typhuss as he looks at John. (Observation lounge) Then the doors open as SG-1, General O'Neill, Doctor Jackson, Vala, and General Carter walk into the observation lounge. Typhuss good to see you again Jack says as he shakes Typhuss's hand. Its good to see you too, Jack says Typhuss as he looks at Jack. And then Anise walks into the lounge. Welcome aboard the Enterprise, I'm Captain John Martin commanding officer of this vessel I believe your familiar with SG-1 Captain Martin says as he looks at Anise. Yes, I am familiar with SG-1 Captain Martin but Captain this is Qetesh Anise says as she looks at Vala. No its not, Vala was a host to Qetesh the Tok'ra rescued her, removed the Goa'uld symbiote and nursed Vala back to health says Typhuss as he looks at Anise. They all sit at the briefing table. We've intercepted several communiques between the Der'kal forces and the High Council apparently news of the Enterprise being taken out of the war has gotten the Der'kal High Council impressed, and they're starting to plan an all-out offensive on the Alpha Quadrant Anise explains as she's looking at them. Well the Der'kal are gonna be in for a real shocker when they see the Enterprise back in action Captain Martin says as he looks at Anise. Then Carter chimed in. Anise we've been fighting the Der'kal for over three years we just captured one of their combat cruisers to help us plan out how to improve our phasers and torpedoes General Carter says as she looks at Anise. From what we've been briefed about you've got the quantum phasers installed in the Federation fleet Anise says as she looks at General Carter. Then Typhuss chimes in. Not the whole fleet, the quantum phasers don't work on all of our ships and these weapons need a lot of energy to work says Typhuss as he looks at Anise. We tried to install them on a Nova class vessel when they were first created we nearly lost the ship half of the saucer section was blown off Captain Martin says as he looks at Anise. Anise what are you really here for then just a briefing? Daniel says as he looks at her. We need your help to go undercover and spy on a meeting between the Commanders in the Der'kal fleets Anise says as she looks at them. They would have a army of Stormtroopers with them and if they find us they will kill us says Typhuss as he looks at Anise.